Set Fire to my Heart
by Wolffy102
Summary: Bella can't stop thinking and Jacob decides to make her forget. Rated M for smut smut smut Disclaimer: I own nothing


"**Set Fire to My Heart"**

* * *

I sat in the clearing with Jacob against me his chest rising and falling slowly. My hand ran through his thick russet brown fur as I stared up at the moon.

His big head turned around and he stared at me intently a small whimper escaping through his muzzle.

"I'm fine." I said softly scratching under his chin. He rolled his big eye at me the laid his head against my thigh.

I retruned to my thoughts and continued my hand running through his fur. It's been going through my heads for a while now though. The deicsion i made. Did I make the right decision? Did I tear that family apart? Yea he tore me apart but I wouldn't want to do that to them.

I climbed up on Jake's back gripping onto his fur.

"Take me home Jake."

He knew something was wrong now but he stood up and I gripped his back with my legs and arms holding on tight. He started walking and soon sped up to a trot knowing I would more than likely fall off if he were to sprint.

After a few minutes we were in the woods beside my house. Jake laid down and I got off of his back petting the top of his head.

"I'll see you in a few. Hurry up." I said then started walking towards my house. Charlie's cruiser was in the drive way but no lights were on in the house. I opened the door as gently as I could and slipped in locking it as I shut it.

I hurried up the stairs taking two at some points to miss the ones that creaked. I didn't go to my room first knowing Jacob would already be there. I thought best to take a moment alone and went into the bathroom.

I slipped out of my clothes and stepped into the tub. Turning the hot water on I let it run over me masaging my aching muscles as i leaned my head against the wall. I could feel my muscles all start to loosen up and i let out an aprrieciative groan.

Flashes of the happy Cullen family flew through my vision then and I sighed softly. I loved Jacob with all my heart but how could the other life that I denied not taunt me? I expected it but I didn't expect that I would want it as much as I do.

_Edward._ His name still sent pain through the stitches that Jacob sewed in my chest. The way I can still hear his voice, see his face, taste his tongue on mine.

My thoughts were interrupted by feeling Jake's hands grip me on the hips.

"Bella?" He asked. "Are you alright?"

I jumped as his voice rang through the bathroom and slipped but his hands just tightened and held me in place.

"Bella?" He asked again.

I turned in his arms only to meet his bare chest and body.

"J-Jake!" I squeaked out.

Even though i chose him over 5 months we still had not explored the limits of our bodies. Yes I was used to seeing him naked but he'd only caught a glimpse here and there. My hands of their own accord ran along his chest softly. I was definatly going to get used to seeing this for the rest of my life.

I looked up to his face and he only looked at mine his eyes full of worry and concern. I smiled and reached up to kiss him softly my lips teasing his softly he got the gist of my apology and presses my back against the wall.

"I'm worried Bells. You've been very quiet lately and your face holds no glow that it usualy has. Why?" He asked his lips skimming over my neck. He was very good at this, teasing me to get an answer.

"I'm fine jake. I've just been thinking here lately. No need to worry." I said my voice a bit higher then normal.

"Thinking of him?" He asked his lips withdrew o=from my neck and his eyes searched my face knowingly.

"Yes." was the soft reply i gave him.

He looked into my eyes and a hard determination set in his. I knew this wasn't going to be good he picked me up and my legs wrapped around the back of his thighs.

"I'm going to make you forget about him." That was all he said before he kissed me with such a passion I never knew he had in him.

One of his hands held me on my ass, the other turned off the water. He then placed it on the small of my back and held me tight against his body all the while he's still kissing me. His tongue swiping against my bottom lip asking for enterance i greatly gave it and moaned softly when his tongue touched mine.

He stepped out of the tub and not even bothering with a towel and headed towards my room. If Charlie were to come out right now he would have a heartattack on the spot.

Jake nipped my tongue as he closed the door with his foot then laid me down on the bed. I unwrapped myself from him and stared up into his beautiful brown eyes. They held lust and love for me and i grinned reaching up before he did anything else and started kissing along his neck nipping it here and there. My hands ran along his toned chest and stomach drawing out a groan that sent shivers down my spine and straight to between my legs.

He then gently pushed me down and started to kiss me lazily. His lips just teasing mine. His hands went up my sides barely touching me and i squirmed under him and huffed. His chest shook under my hands and his laugh sounded in my ears.

"Paitience is a virtue Bela" He whispered in my ear then proceeded to bite my earlobe rubbing it with his tounge i moaned loudly and jacobs hand covered my mouth quickly as he listened. He then gave m a hard look and started kissing me again only working his way down this time.

He kissed and niped along my neck as his strong hands cupped my breasts squeezing gently. I moaned in pleasure and arched off the bed slightly grinding my hips right into his hard on and he groaned deeply against my neck pressing back against me. His hands squeezed harder massaging them slowly his thumbs rubbing against my nipples as they turned into hardened nubs. My hands reached up and gripped into his hair as he did this and i bit my lip to keep a loud moan in. As i did this he sharply bit in to my collar bone and i did moan this time. Loudly. I was finally fed up with having to worry about the noise.

"Take me somewhere Jacob" I whisper huskily in his ear.

His arms picked me up swiftly and in a few moments we were in the woods after that in the clearing we were just in early the soft grass against my back Jacob hovering over me. He started kissing my chest then his lips skimming over and kissing my breasts. He took one of my nipples in his mouth sucking on it softly and I moaned loudly my hands tugging on his hair. His lips went lower then kissing along my stomach. It was if he was worshipping my body with his lips. They skimmed over my sides and down my legs. He kissed my feet his hands massaging my calfs. He then made his way back up his nose running right along my slit. I gasped and looked down. He was looking up at me with pleading eyes. All I did was lift my hips closer to his face. His tongue delved in licking and sucking on me making moans loud and soft escape from my mouth. My hands dug into his hair and pulled on it making him moan as well sending vibrations up through me making me see stars.

"God Bella. Your so wet." His voice travelled up to me and i only moaned in response. I felt his fingers take over what his tongue was diong and his face came back up to mine as his fingers went in and out causing the most delicous tightening feelling in my lower belly. The last thing i heard was "come for me bells" and I was seeing white. Pleasure soared though my body and I arched up off the ground into jacobs body Screaming his name.

When I could see again Jacob had rolled us over so I was laying on his chest and his silly grin could be seen in the moonlight.

"Jacob..." I said

"Shhh" was the reply I got.

I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes only to notice that he was still hard. I raised my head to look at him to notice he was concentrating very hard on the sky. I knew what he was doing.

I moved so that his dick was inbetween my leg and rubbed my self against him nipping his chest. He moaned softly and closed his eyes. "Bella...you dont have to..." He said his voice was husky and tight and he had to clear his throat before he said it.

I only had an answer by sitting up straddling him and sinking myself down onto him wincing slightly as it broke through my barrier. He growled lightly as I took a moment to be used to it then started moving up and down on him. One of his hands gripped a hip and helped me as I rode him. The other reached up and gripped my breast massaging it and rubbing my nipple. I moaned loudly and sped up my pace. His hips moved with me slaming himself up to me when i went down. I gave a little scream everytime he did it my hand resting on his chest to balence myself. He took that moment to flip us over so he could start his own pace. It was slow but hard and i could feel the coil in my belly tighten again.

"Oh Jacob .Harder faster. Please Jake." I moaned these to him and he imiediatly went at it ramming himself into me. My hips raised themselves up to him and i moaned loudly my nails trailing down his back hard. He moaned my name and as i heard it I saw white again feeling him fall behind me. His seed filling me up.

A few moments later his arms were wrapped around me and i was kissing him softly.

"I love you jacob. Your my everything. The only one to touch my heart the way you do." I said softly running my hand through his hair gently.

"I love you too Bells." He said smiling a smug smile. I only hit his sweaty chest so it made a loud slapping sound. It was met by his laughter and my huffing noises. He only rolled me back over and kissed me till I was breathless again.

First Fanfic Smut lemon watever feel free to review and kill it I want to know if its bad or not


End file.
